beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Xiaolong EF145XRS
Crimson Xiaolong EF145XRS 'was an attack beyblae owned by by Desboy96 and has evolved into Emperor Xiaolong B:E and further into Dynasty Xiaolong D:L. It was a unbelievably powerful bey that was never defeated in battle by anyone, it also accomplished incredible feats such as defeating Kerbecs and Saviour in battle. It is now rebooted into it's Zero-G Version: Dynamo Xiaolong V125XS. Face Bolt: Xiaolong The Face bolt depics a Dragon. The Dragon seems to represent Xiaolong because their is a text written across the face bolt. The text is written a chineese text saying "XIAOLONG". Xiaolong is a extremley unique and it has different notches for each of the layer of Crimson Xiaolong alowing each peice to have it's own ratiation. Energy Ring: Xiaolong *'Weight: 2.0 'Grams Xiaolong is an Energy Ring with a dark orange flame design on a translucent yellow backround. It resembles the red and yellow Zurafa recolour. Xialong only works with the Crimson fusion wheel. The ring hooks directly into the fusion wheel which alows it to spin in any direction . The Crimson fusion wheel can also reverse it's own rotation and cause friction within the air creating a blade rotation that can strike a bey without making actual contanct. Fusion Wheel: Crimson The Crimson fusion wheel is much like the Poison wheel with several fin shaped notches. The Crimson fusion wheel works directly with its top and bottom layer the Xiaolong Ring and the EF145 Spin track. While spinning the crimson fusion wheel stores energy from each piece and it's own core rotates secretly. The energy stolen only i used when the spin track and XRP tip use it's "nirto" menuevers to attack i bursts or increase speed. The last thing about this wheel is that it's shape allows it to create friction on both the spin track and the energy ring and ignite the "air blade rotation" created by the energy ring. Spin Track: Eternal Fang 145 *'Weight: 1.5 Grams Eternal Fang 145 is a customized variant of the 145 Spin Tack. It works well with the Crimson fusion wheel to change weight and increase attack and defensive positions. The ET customization along with the XRP is the counter against low attacks due to the extreme rubber sharps speed that allows ET145 to withstand strong attacks while moving at high speeds by simply bypassing them and feed off of the opponents lost energy. The most unique part of the EF145 is the ability to work with energy ring's core to steal spin from an opponents bey that fails to make contact. Performance Tip: Xtreme Rubber Sharp Xtreme Rubber Sharp is a customized varient of the Rubber Sharp preformance tip. The extreme rubber sharp is meant for sharp turns and quicker speeds angling. This allows the beyblade move on angle's and tip from side to side and recover without any hesistation. The Xreme customization of the Rubber Sharp allows the Sharp tip of the PT to spin at it's own velocity when the blader chooses, allowing the beyblade to attack in bursts and increase speed at anytime, much like a nitrox. Abilites Attack Crimson Air Scythe: The Crimson Fusion Wheel rotates left creating friction in the air and making a circle of sharp cutting air, Xiaolong (Beast) appears and roars when this move is used. Crimson Flare: The Crimson Air Scythe Ignites and creates a flame around Crimson Xiaolong. (Only be used while the Crimson Air Scythe is in use) Speed Xtreme RS Nitro: The XRS Tip uses the stored energy from EF145 to cause an exteme speed increase in the independent rotation of XRs causing the beyblade to increase speed much like a nitrox, Xiaolong (Beast) appears overshadowing the beyblade and moving while the nitrox is in use. Balance Xtreme Sharp Dodge: XRS Tip Easily tips Crimson Xiaolong to dodge an opposing bey, when this ability is used a Yin-Yang Cirlce appears infont of the user and the user moves according to the dodge direction. Special Moves Crimson Flash: ''' Xiaolong Appears and roars a tornado of flames that surrounds it and attacks an opposing beyblade. '''Crimson Impact Surge: Xialong Appears out an eruption of energy released from Crimson Xiaolong (Bey). Xiaolong (Beast) rushes at the opponent and engulfs itself in flames. Blazing Impulse Wave: Xialong Appears and glows a bright red and releases a wave of fire enegy that erupts into the sky, this can be used as an attack and defence menuever. Category:Desboy96